Fiber optic communication networks use fiber optic connectors to create nodes in the network where optical connections can be formed. Simply stated, using an optical connector creates a joining point that can be connected, disconnected, reconnected, and/or rerouted as desired. Fiber optic connectors can include ferrules configured for a single optical fiber or multiple optical fibers. Debris can be generated when mating/unmating ferrule-based connectors. This debris may create issues for fiber optic connectors. For instance, the debris may end up in guide pin bores of the multi-fiber connectors such as MT connectors after repeated mating and unmating. The build-up of debris may cause the pin to bore fit of the ferrule of the fiber optic connector ferrule to become increasingly tighter until eventually, the debris prevents the ferrule from fully engaging, which may affect optical performance. In extreme cases, the ferrule can break due to cocking of the ferrule during un-mating. One attempt to prevent these problems is to clean the connector by hand. As shown in FIG. 1, a connector 900 is cleaned in a conventional manner using a swab 901. However, swabbing is time consuming and its imprecision can result in missing portions of a connector face, bores and/or pins.
Thus, there is an unmet need for quickly and efficiently cleaning and/or lubricating the ferrule face, guide pin bores and/or pins of the fiber optic connector.